Madz the Penguin
Description on Fanfiction.net (I've decided to change the beginning because it's old) Hi guys! I'm Madz the Penguin, and I have been on here since September 2013. Why I'm here is because my old website, Nick.com, had a moderated message board that only allowed G rated stories/fanfictions. There was a character limit, and to make longer stories, you had to use Microsoft Word. I decided to switch to the more popular Fanfiction.net to get more freedom and to meet better authors here. So, here I am, the wonderful Madz the Penguin! I hope you enjoy my fanfictions. I have a series I'm working on: The Madz and Starlow series. This series is about my OC, Madz the Penguin, getting a pet Star Sprite, Starlow. The two get into dilemmas sometimes, but if they didn't, it wouldn't be a story.Here are the Madz and Starlow stories I'm working on: Madz & Starlow: Friends at Sight (finished) Madz & Starlow: Doc of All Trades (finished) Madz & Starlow: The Prince and the Star Sprite (finished) Madz & Starlow: Bellyaching Toadley (finished) Madz & Starlow: Here Comes Antasma! (finished) Madz & Starlow: The Beauty and the Sprite (finished) Madz & Starlow: Twinkle, Twinkle Massive Star (finished) Madz & Starlow: Whodunnit Version (working on it) Madz & Starlow: A Surprise For The Family (finished, was the mystery one) Madz & Starlow: Penguin's Goodbye (finished) Madz & Starlow: A Study in Purple (working on it) Madz & Starlow: Midbus's Inside Story (planning) Madz & Starlow RPG: The Videocards World (planning) These stories are part of the series. There will be more stories in the series, so use Author Alert to keep track of the stories! Oh, and by the way, please don't send any flames to me. It gets sent to my mom and I, so please don't use any language that could be offensive to others. Here is one saying I made up a while ago: "One great story is amazing than many of them". That means making tons of stories shouldn't be your goal. Your goal is to make great stories, not many of them. Otherwise, your computer will have tons of wasted space and you'll have less fans. Here are some copy and pastes I made up. If you amazed your friends by showing your fan fiction was on Google, Copy and Paste this. If you remembered the Blorbs for all of Bowser's Inside Story, Copy and Paste this. If you try to make songs out of video game tunes, copy and paste this. If you have Food Alergies and are ok with it, Copy and Paste this. If you love the smell of tires, copy and paste this. I take suggestions and stories I should read. I can review some stories if you want me to. Just no rated M stories, I'm not allowed to read those. Other than that, I can read any fan fiction. You can also request stories. On the origin of fan fictions: Madz and Starlow series The Madz and Starlow series is an interesting series. No flames, no constructive criticism, and has tons of humor without trying way to hard. How did this series become what it is today? Did it just pop out of nowhere? Here's how the series was created. The first idea of the series didn't have Madz in it, nor Dr. Toadley, who are both part of the main cast. It only had Starlow, Midbus, and Fawful at first, and was at the Bean 'n Badge. The first ever idea is where Fawful gets the hiccups, which might not be in the series at all. Later, Madz was added to the idea and is part of the family. Because she loves sick people, there needed to be a doctor in the series. Dr. Toadley was then added to the series because the author likes him more than Dr. Mario. Interestingly, Dr. Mario is Dr. Toadley's rival. This idea used to be the creator's happy place, but she really wanted to write a story. So, the creator decided to make the series by joining Fanfiction.net, and the story series was born. If you want me to, I'll do something called, "On the origin of names\characters. Just give me a suggestion and I'll do it. It will either be a PM or on my profile. If you want to make a successful fan fiction series like the Madz and Starlow series, here are some of the things you should do: 1. Your idea must be good, and it should be something you should continue.If you have a bad story and continue it, people won't read it. If it's good and you can't continue it, then you can't have a fan fiction series. Not everyone has to like it, but make sure the majority likes it (and it's not offensive). 2. Introduce it first, then do what you want. This is what the show Sanjay and Craig did wrong. They didn't do an episode on the time Sanjay got Craig first, then did their odd humor. Instead, they did the butt doctor one first. I think you now get why Madz and Starlow and The Count's World got a better start then a show. 3. Moderation is key. Have you noticed in the Madz and Starlow series, not all of them were about people getting sick? I like writing stories about characters getting sick, but I didn't overdo it. That's because I didn't want my fans to get tired of it. So, moderation is key. 4. OC's are good, not perfect or dictators. Don't make OC's perfect in the series, or any story. Also, don't make OC's take over the fan fiction series. The Madz and Starlow series has a reason that Madz is the only OC in the main cast. Canon characters should get a chance to shine sometimes. Otherwise, is it even a fan fiction? 5. Have fun! It's not fun if the series seems like work. Instead, do something that you enjoy. Don't do a House fan fiction series if you prefer Pokèmon. Otherwise, it could end up horrible, and fans won't like it. If you follow these steps, you might make a popular fan fiction series. Have fun! I have seen some writers who have talent, but they don't let it out well. Here are some tips to keep in mind so you don't get so many flames from bad stories. It's a story, not your cellphone. Keyword is story. In Harry Potter, no one goes, "Lol, I have my BFF with me and she painted my nails!". In the Hunger Games, Katniss doesn't describe things in L33Ksp33k. This is the same with stories. It's annoying when people think this is just a website and they can just talk like they do on their cellphones, so don't do it! Otherwise, the flames will burn the story down. OOC has a limit. Simple sick fic or a parody that makes characters OOC? That's ok. Making Mario Toads and Yoshis act like soldiers from World War 2? That's crossing the line. It's OK for randomness or fangirl stories to have some OOC, but don't make it offensive or completely out of their personality. The Perfect Sue is Not For You. The most common thing authors try to avoid is Mary Sues, or overly perfect characters. OC's are the most easy targets for this. Let's take my OC Madz and compare it with a Mary Sue. Toads would fall in love with the Mary Sue, and Dr. Toadley would be fangirling (or fanboying) over her. Madz is the complete opposite, to the point where Toads didn't revive what she loves the most, and Dr. Toadley had to revive Fawful, Midbus, and the Blorbs. Mary Sues sometimes create OOC for canon characters, so be very careful when creating a character. Authors on here are also important. Don't flame them if they flame you. If they curse at you, that's their fault. Just keep on writing and ignore them. Otherwise, like wolves or the chickens in Ocarina of Time, more will get revenge. Last, but not least, don't, and I mean don't, overuse something if people don't like it. This one is one of the most important ones. If most people don't like something, don't overuse it too many times. Underrated characters, like Dr. Toadley, are OK, because people just forgot about him and people who don't like him still answer their own questions when they see him. I'm talking about things like human inflation. I really think if people overuse things like inflation, they will lose fans. That is why you should stop if most of your fanbase wants you to stop. Otherwise, the fans will leave you. This was another thing I added to my profile! Wait for more things added, or, if there's anything else down there, scroll down! Now, I have special awards for my fan fictions! It can only get an award if it beats my other fan fictions in a way (for example, most views or favorites). An award is shown by the book cover. If it's a trophy with on of the main character's face on it, it got an award. Here are some examples of awards that stories can get. Most Favorites (Sick as a Bedsmith) Most Views (Madz and Starlow 3: Prince and the Star Sprite) Most Reviews (Madz and Starlow 7: Twinkle, Twinkle Massive Star) If one of the awarded stories is one of your favorites, you have a special story in your collection. Remember to check on the trophy for an award! On the Origin of Characters: Madz the Penguin Everybody says my character is very unique. For an OC, she's kind of like the House of fanfiction OCs: she's not created to fall in love with a character or to meet the characters, and she's not Ms. You're-So-Perfect. She's different and interesting, but how was she created? How do you create an OC like Madz? Here's her origin, and how she became the sick people loving penguin you know today. Madz wasn't always a penguin. She was once a female cat that looked like Cat in the Hat in the live action Cat in the Hat movie. She had a different name (I won't reveal it on here because it has my real name) that was pretty long, and I think I created her in 2005. This early Madz was used in my imaginary show (pretty much a show with you and your imaginary friends, except you did your imaginary friends' voices out loud). I was Madz, and I would slap people with my tail (called the "Tail Swing") to attack. Now that I think about it, it's kind of like Tanooki Mario's attack with his tail. This would all change when I joined the Nickelodeon Message Boards. In the imaginary show, she changed her name to Madz and she was turned into a penguin. I made up the name when I was listening to video game music. Anyway, Madz was originally friends with Kirby and Fawful, and her father was Skipper from Penguins of Madagascar. I posted some very odd fanfictions on there, like What's Bloating (Don't ask what it's about. It went from Fawful getting sick to a Pokemon mess). However, one successful fanfiction on there changed Madz forever: Videocards. Videocards, which was published on October 2011 and ended two years later, made my character go through some pretty big changes. She got the power of the Miracle Cure, she could finally float freely, and she started to love sick people. However, she was enemies with Dr. Toadley instead of good friends. She was best friends with Starlow, and she was adopted by Fawful and Mimi, two facts that are in the Madz and Starlow series. While exploring the internet on my Wii U, I found this fanfiction website called Fanfiction.Net. While looking through the fanfictions, I thought about the Nick Message Boards and how restricted it was. All stories had to be G-rated and you couldn't even mention the words "kill" and "murder" in your stories. I decided to quit the Nick Message Boards and join Fanfiction.net. I started writing the Madz and Starlow series, which changed Madz a little bit. Most notably, Madz is good friends with Dr. Toadley, a big contrast to her rivalry with him in Videocards. Starlow is also her pet and best friend, instead of just her best friend. There's the origin of my character, Madz the Penguin. What's a good tip for creating an OC like Madz? Take your time when creating your character. Think of some things that can make your character unique. Don't rush; just think. Pretty soon, you'll have an OC as creative as mine. I've been here for a while now, and there are some pretty funny reviews that I've found on my stories. I'll share the parts of the reviews that are funny right here! (not naming names, since I don't want to insult anyone. If your review is here, then sorry if I offended you. Found on Pokemon Diary by Blorbs the Snorlax: "Oh, and also, House got a case of lupus," Gets a cane and a grumpy expression* It's not lupus! It's never lupus! Found on Madz and Starlow 6: "The blorbs are back? Well, the happiest person is Peach ... *cough cough*" Peach is very happy that the Blorbs are back. So happy that...do you need a cough drop? Found on Madz and Starlow 7: "Bowser's such a jerk in my mind. Starlow should've rolled over him!" I was going to do that, until I realized Bowser had spikes on his shell...and everywhere else. Found on Pi'illo Pox: "Creepy Bedsmith will have the "Overly Attached Girlfriend" face. Yes," Pi'illo Pets: Giving kids nightmares since 2013. Found on Get Well Soon, Starlow: "Prince Dreambert is SO adorable!" Yes, that was the whole review. Prince Dreambert is so adorable. Let's give a round of applause for this amazing review. *everybody claps and cheers* Found on Madz and Starlow 9: "*reads starlow is pregnant chapter* YOU TOOK MAH JOB! *gmod idiot box refrence*" Aww man! Now I can't make Starlow have kids! Oh, wait, I can. If you want to read his Starlow is Pregnant fanfiction, read his story, The Star Sprite and the Prince. Finally, found also on Madz and Starlow 9: "Oh my god, you've got my lover MAD. First you ruin our first kiss as a lawfully wedded couple, then you give Starlow our cake, after that you told him about Dreambert's child without a warning, followed by making him fat and finally you everyone discuss about if I might have got pregnant ... umm ... in THAT night," Cackletta, please understand that I've done worse to Dr. Toadley. Actually, I do worse to characters I love. I made Fawful sick with the Beanish Flu...twice. Those are the funny parts of the reviews I found. I am not trying to offend anyone, so if I do offend you, I'm so sorry. I just found these reviews, and I wanted to share them with you guys. I'm not trying to be mean to anyone, I promise. Category:Characters Category:Non Human